Power Rangers Nitro Ninja
''Power Rangers Nitro Ninja, ''often abbreviated as "PRNN" 'or simply referred to as "'Nitro Ninja", was the first fan-made EX season adaption of Power Rangers. It was show based on first fan-made Super Sentai EX season Ninsoku Sentai Carninger. It has some different and same sources and the same theme to Ninsoku Sentai Carninger. This adaption was created by POLISHBRO265 2.0/SentaiFantanic2003 and it was about 5 Ninja Racers/Childrens of Tommy Oliver saving the world and the future. This series is succesed by Power Rangers Time Energy. It has the same source to the First EX Sentai season 'Ninsoku Sentai Carninger. Synopsis In 2015 6 childrens (Dave, Tyler, Piper, Ray, Anika & Jasper) of the legendary rangers Tommy & Kimberly were playing football on the very old Locomotive in Angel Grove. During the fun a unknown evil energy has been glowing. The energy summoned an evil leader from religious sect WXYZ - Reaper. Reaper summons Shoguns and attacked the childrens. During the attack Reaper captured one of those childers. Childrens are escaped to Tommy's House. Dave tells Tommy about it during playing football they were attacked by Reaper & Shoguns and this Jasper was missing. They thinks he is captured by unknown monster. Tommy tells about a villain. Tommy & Kim discovered a monsters from a cult. Dave was shocked. Dave and the siblings were worried about Jasper. 10 Years Later in 2025 after the events now 5 adults finds a Nitro Phones & Ninja Pendrives in the forest. These things was created by Reaper, but Tommy stoled this 10 years ago, because when the childrens will grown up, they're will be Power Rangers. Later Tommy fights with Reaper. During the battle they've exploded yourselves, but survived. Nitro Phones & Ninja Pendrives were lost. Tommy & Reaper tried to found it, but there was no chance to find it. Childrens give it to Tommy, questioning him what is this. Tommy ask him this is the stolen morphers created by Reaper. Tommy also tells he wished it when the kids will grown up, they will be Power Rangers. Now the siblings becomes a heroes to save the world, defeat Religious Sect WXYZ and free Jasper as... Power Rangers! Nitro Ninja!. Characters Rangers Main article: Car Ninja Rangers Lost Warriors Power Rangers Time Energy Main article: Mythology Rangers Allies *Tommy Oliver *Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver *Carnin *Ninsoku Villains Religious Sect WXYZ *Reaper (leader) (1-41) *Venom (leader) (42-60) *Planet Wonder's Varix (1-25) *Planet Xenon's Uber (1-36) *Planet Yarn's Lilian (1-48) *Planet Zenit's Dogranio (1-58) *Basco (Jasper's monster form/formerly) (monster/currently) (revived, then destroyed again) Other Villains Appearances (VS Episode) * Ghost Mask * Emporer Zenatexa Zod * Alabugas * Cerssoa * Bexbaxxes * Oxaosa * Fahorgas * Killer Knight (revived) Monsters Level W # Click (First Monster) # Eggtooth # Zigzap # Prom # Val # Carrot # Cosmo # Thiefman # Casino # Ban # Speedor # Wall # Eli # Sage # Rack # Orlen # Amazon # Magic # Air # Sal # Zak # Placeholder # Glitch # Bingo # Zorro Level X # Space Invader (26-27) # Battle Royale (28) # Thunder (29) # Tarzan (30) # Delirum (31) # Gender (32) # Puenta (33) # Soloman (34) # Master Zandred (35 Special Team-Up Episode) # Carlito (36) Level Y # Vessel (37) # No-Name (38) # Saxophone (39) # Ultraman (40) # Growl (41) # Blade (42) # Vizor (43) # Thief-Policeman (44) # Spore (45 Christmas Monster) # Zelda (46) # Fur-Fun (47) # Zero-One (48) Level Z # Creeper (49-53) # Decade (54-56) # Tragedy (57-58) Grunts *Shoguns Time Energy VS Nitro Ninja * Mazetrazzler * Evil Rangers Anti Rangers Neo Sentai Antiranger Other Evil Rangers Arsenal + Mecha Episodes Songs Soundtracks See also Ninsoku Sentai Carninger'' - Super Sentai counterpart. See ''comparison page. Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Season Category:Series